El Beso de La Muerte
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella se ha enfrascado en una investigación profunda acerca de seres míticos y paranormales, pues cree en ellos, en su existencia, aunque la tilden de loca. En diez años de investigación no ha encontrado gran cosa. ¿Logrará llegar a algún lado con su obsesión?


**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Hola, bueno con este OS participe en el concurso de Halloween de Fanfiction Deluxe. Espero sea de su agrado ¡DISFRÚTENLO! :D**

* * *

**El Beso de la Muerte**

En un mundo donde nadie cree en los espíritus y seres míticos, ¿por qué tengo que ser la única que cree en ellos? Llevo diez, de mis veintiocho años de vida, investigando sin encontrar ninguna señal.

Tomé de la cocina una taza y me serví en ella un poco de té. Odio el café, y aunque a mi sistema le serviría una porción de cafeína para mantener los ojos abiertos, prefiero el delicioso sabor de la manzanilla. Mientras me llevaba un pequeño trago del caliente líquido a la boca, tomé el teléfono que reposa en el escritorio de la mini-biblioteca al costado de la sala.

—Edward, soy Bella. Necesito que vengas a mi casa. Amor, apenas escuches el mensaje, llámame. —La voz de la contestadora fue la única respuesta que recibí al llamar a la casa de mi único amigo, confidente, concejero y novio.

Después de que hice un reportaje para el periódico local, revelando de alguna manera la investigación que llevaba a cabo, todo el mundo se alejó de mí; hasta mis padres, ya no me hablaban tan a menudo como antes, es mas, hace aproximadamente seis meses que no tenia noticias de ellos. Al pasar por la calle la gente me miraba como a una loca. Ya no pasaba desapercibida como solía suceder antes.

Tomé por enésima vez en la noche la hoja de periódico donde estaba mi columna.

_«En un mundo donde la gente ha dejado de creer hasta en ellos mismos, donde las personas se han vuelto escépticas; en este mismo mundo convivimos con espectros, hombres bebedores de sangre, hechiceros, hombre lobo. Y tal vez, ellos no quieren ser descubiertos. Quizás la única razón por la que se han mantenido en el anonimato, es por la razón misma que de eso depende su existencia. _

_En mis diez años de investigación, realmente no he descubierto mayor cosa. Es frustrante y a la vez patético ponerse a pensar en que no puedo realmente probar, ni probarme a mí misma, sobre que hay un mundo paralelo en nuestro propio mundo, lleno de seres movidos por energía y que a través de los tiempos se convirtieron en un mito, al no encontrar pruebas que rectifiquen su existencia, solo testimonios de personas que muchos los pueden catalogar como locos…»._

Detuve mi lectura en ese momento, miles de recuerdos empezaron a recorrer mi mente, mi subconsciente trajo a flote recuerdos de cuando apenas tenía cuatro años de edad.

**.**

**.**

_**Flash back**_

Jugaba con una pelota en el patio trasero, todo estaba hermoso, un lindo día que, a pesar de no ser soleado, los pajarillos se escuchaban trinar entre los matorrales del bosque colindante con mi casa. El viento desordenaba mi cabello, que en ese momento me llegaba hasta la cintura; mi mamá no había querido que me lo cortara, decía que mi cabello era muy lindo como para botarlo a la basura, y aunque me molestaba mucho cuando me lo desenredaba con el cepillo porque me dolía, lo soportaba porque quería ser como Rapunzel; la princesa del cuento que papá siempre me contaba por las noches.

La pelota rebotaba en el piso y regresaba a mis manos, era fantástico ver cómo chocaba con el suelo y tenía que estar atenta a cogerla de nuevo. Pero hubo un momento en el que la lancé tan alto que no pude impedir que saltara hacia el bosque y rodara cada vez más adentro. Mis ojos picaban, había perdido mi juguete favorito, y mi mami me iba a regañar. Las piernas me flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro.

—Bella. —Escuché cómo el dulce sonido de la voz de mi mamá me llamaba desde en interior del bosque—. Bella. —Volvió a gritar de forma insistente—. Bella, ven a comer.

— ¿Mami? —pregunté.

—Ven, cariño.

Mi estomago crujió, ya me imaginaba saboreando las deliciosas galletas de mamá; al mismo tiempo, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Limpié mis ojos de las lágrimas traicioneras que se escaparon, la silueta de mi madre estaba al otro lado de la valla, al borde del bosque. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que era ella. Se empezó a adentrar entre los arboles.

—Mami, espérame —grité.

Empecé a caminar en su dirección, con cuidado me subí al borde de la cerca, y al pasar el pie me caí. Estuve a punto de llorar por el raspón que me propiné, pero inmediatamente sentí una sensación de tranquilidad y el dolor se me olvidó.

Entre más me adentraba en el bosque, más oscuro se hacía. La luz que proporcionaba la claridad del día se filtraba casi nula entre las ramas, ya casi no podía ver a mi mami. Los pajarillos ya no trinaban; el silbido furioso del viento al pasar entre los arboles, junto a mis pisadas aplastando alguna hoja seca en el camino, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar.

—Tengo miedo —murmuré, y en ese momento sentí un susurro musical al oído.

—Bella, cariño. —Era el susurro de mi madre—. Bella. —Su voz se iba volviendo más gruesa—. Cariño. —Esta vez, además de su voz sentí la mano en mi hombro, una mano muy grande. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Mami? —pregunté en apenas un murmullo. La voz no parecía funcionarme en ese momento, traté de tomar su mano que aún la sentía en mi hombro, pero al tocar no había nada.

—Cariño. —Me giré para tratar de alcanzar al cuerpo que aún sentía a mis espaldas, pero simplemente no estaba—. Cariño.

Esta vez, mi mamá estaba frente a mí con sus manos extendidas. Era ella, pero su voz era tan distorsionada que no parecía serlo. Aún con la poca iluminación le podía ver perfectamente el rostro; en él, una sonrisa cálida. Pero después, de forma paulatina se fue transformando, sus rastros finos fueron dando paso a unos más gruesos, el cabello castaño se transformó en uno de color rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta. De pronto, era un ser hermoso, un hombre casi angelical de piel tersa, nívea y al parecer muy suave. Una sonrisa hipnótica y más ancha curvó sus labios.

Sin darme tiempo a tomar un solo respiro más, su gran mano atravesó mi pecho de manera inesperada. Un grito casi ensordecedor salió de mi garganta, lo miraba borroso debido a las lágrimas que se agolparon en mis ojos, pero sus ojos verdes parecían brillar cada vez más. Al volver la mirarla a mi pecho vi cómo lentamente la sacaba. Sentí cómo algo en mí era arrancado, los ojos me empezaron a pesar, y mi cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más débil hasta que caí en la total subconsciencia.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No tengo pruebas de si lo que viví fue real o un sueño. Lo único que recuerdo después de eso, es que me desperté en mi cama al día siguiente, y el gran regaño de mamá diciéndome que no me atreviera a cruzar nunca más la cerca que nos separaba del bosque.

_«… Caminamos por las calles totalmente ciegos a la realidad, hablamos de estos seres como si fuera cosa de tomarlo en broma, los utilizamos para asustar a los niños cuando sus padres no logran hacer que obedezcan. Qué absurdo. ¿Nos hemos puesto por un momento a pensar si el verdadero oficio de ellos es asustar? O si su único objetivo como el de nosotros es sobrevivir, y todo lo que hacen es por su instinto nato de supervivencia. En ese caso, nos encontraríamos en medio de una paradoja. Seríamos nosotros las presas que cegamos nuestros ojos y dejamos todo el trabajo más fácil a nuestro depredador._

_¿Que si existen los fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué si creemos en Dios que no lo vemos, no creer también que existen este tipo de seres?_

_¿Será que nos invade más el miedo y los perjuicios, y no aceptamos que en verdad creemos?»._

Suspiré profundo, recostando cansinamente mi cabeza en el escritorio. Tal vez mi mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que era realmente una pérdida de tiempo estar haciendo esto, y yo no sé por qué aún insisto en el tema. Quizás solo estaba siguiendo a mi corazón.

.

.

_Sentía mi respiración cada vez más agitada, con cada paso dado, tenía la impresión de que me acercaba un poco más a mi fin. _

_Un suave viento gélido recorrió mi espina dorsal, no pude evitar estremecerme, soltar un pequeño jadeo y detener al instante mi camino. Sentí una pesadez extraña sobre mis hombros, una respiración fuerte, y un jadeo casi constante me inundó ambos oídos. Los pequeños vellitos de mi cuello se erizaron. Como autoreflejo, cerré los ojos con fuerza, seguía sintiendo cómo respiraban en mi oído, y sobre mis hombros esta vez parecía tener dos manos que los aferraban fuertemente. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos; estaba evitando con todas mis fuerzas el gritar, porque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo._

_Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, traté de eliminar cualquier pensamiento absurdo de mi cabeza, pero era inútil. Las respiraciones en mi oído se hacían cada vez más erráticas hasta parecer la respiración de un toro a punto de envestir. El aliento denso surcaba mi nuca, me envolvía el rostro y se metía por mi pecho. Esto lograba que el nudo en mi estómago se hiciera más grande._

_Suaves sollozos salían de mi garganta. Apreté con fuerza mis manos en forma de puños a mis costados, pero sentí cómo otra mano se aferraba a la mía; una mano grande, fuerte y cálida. Abrí mis ojos de sopetón. Mis pensamientos se despejaron y regresé mi vista lentamente a la unión, aunque la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz era casi nula, pude ver la figura de alguien a mi lado. _

_Mi vista de manera lenta se fue alzando, paseándose por unos brazos poseedores de los músculos necesarios para verse perfectos. Su hombro derecho, su quijada, y en el instante en que llegué a sus labios no pude evitar saborear mi boca; esos labios tan conocidos para mí me brindaban una sonrisa torcida, la cuál no pude evitar devolver. Mi mirada se detuvo al llegar a sus ojos cielo._

—_Edward —susurré. _

_Me permití perderme en su mirada y en la curvatura rellena de sus labios, siempre que lo hacía mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y me inundaba una paz sobrecogedora. Su mano libre se alzó y acarició mi pómulo, lo cual produjo una sensación de cosquilleo en mi estomago, que se abría camino hasta mi bajo vientre y ahí se quedaba para mandar señales al resto de mi cuerpo. Siempre era igual._

_Un fuerte grito proveniente de la profundidad de la gran casa me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. En ese momento fui consciente de que el peso en mis hombros no había desaparecido y los fuertes jadeos en mi oído aún no paraban._

_Edward me miró con total pánico, para después fijarse en algo que había atrás de mí, y su expresión cambió a una de total horror. Por mi parte, no podía despegar mi mirada de él._

—_Bella. ¡CORRE! —gritó, pero mis piernas no parecían dispuestas a colaborar. Solo pude girar sobre mi eje para mirar la escena a mis espaldas con completo horror._

_._

_._

La taza que reposaba tranquila en mi escritorio cayó al suelo, junto con varios papeles que estaban a su lado, después del gran empujón que le di. Agradecí que el recipiente hubiera estado vacío. Miré con confusión a mí alrededor. Mi respiración aún estaba agitada, y mi cuerpo temblaba; pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente.

El timbre sonaba insistente. ¿Hace cuánto estaban timbrando? Casi no me sentía capaz de levantarme para ir a abrirla. Con pasos cansinos e inseguros, me dispuse a girar la perilla de la puerta.

—Edward, qué sorpresa. —Lo miré extrañada, mientras me restregaba los ojos aún con los efectos del sueño. No esperaba su visita.

Estaba tan hermoso, con sus jeans negros y un suéter azul de cuello en _v_ que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, calzaba sus típicos zapatos deportivos.

Su mirada consternada tan profunda era enmarcada por unas pobladas cejas. El cabello, siempre lo había mantenido con el largo justo para que se viera totalmente desordenado y eso le daba un toque aún mas sexy, además lograba que mis dedos picaran por enredarse en el. Se podía notar que estaba ligeramente húmedo, sinónimo de que al parecer afuera lloviznaba. Eso solo lo hacía ver más sensual.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a mí y me tocó la frente, como evaluando mi estado de salud, y sus dedos pasaron delicadamente por mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que derramé. Me tomó de la cintura, y de manera inesperada me pegó a su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente me sentí segura. Hundí mi nariz en su pecho, aspirando el exquisito aroma de su colonia mezclado con su esencia corporal tan masculina; fresca, sutil y embriagadora. Su mano acarició mi cabello.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué no me has contestado el teléfono? —respondió con otra pregunta. Mi mirada por instinto se dirigió a la máquina contestadora que estaba titilando con una luz roja, sinónimo de que había un nuevo mensaje. Fue en ese momento que recordé que lo había llamado.

—Perdón, me quede dormida —contesté insegura, alejándome un poco. Lo tomé de la mano, invitándolo a pasar.

Esta era la quinta noche seguida que había soñado lo mismo, y siempre me despertaba en el mismo punto de la pesadilla. No me podía quedar con esa sensación desconcertante en el pecho, lo tenía que compartir con alguien, y por eso la decisión de llamar a Edward.

— ¿Quieres un té o un café? —le ofrecí en mi camino a la cocina yendo por una escoba para recoger el desastre.

—Ehmm, un café estaría bien —respondió, mientras se arrodillaba para alzar los papeles que había al lado de la taza rota.

Me apoyé contra el mesón tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y directamente de la llave bebí un poco de agua, para después mojar mi frente y mejillas.

Mientras colocaba una porción de café en la cafetera, cavilaba entre las posibilidades de cómo contarle lo que me estaba pasando. No es que creyera mucho en los sueños, pero soñar lo mismo tantos días seguidos algo debía de significar.

Mientras el café se preparaba, con la escoba empecé a recoger el desastre de loza quebrada en el piso. Edward por su parte, estaba al lado del pequeño reproductor de música. En los cinco segundos siguientes empezó a sonar _In The End_ de Linkin Park, las notas inundaron la pequeña estancia.

—Edward, aquí tienes —dije finalmente, sirviéndole el café sobre la mesa central de la pequeña sala del departamento en el que vivía desde mis veinticuatro años. Siendo soltera, nunca me interesó un lugar grande para mí sola; simplemente lo consideraba una pérdida total de espacio.

Dio tres sorbos pequeños al líquido y su mirada se topó nuevamente con la mía. Aún no encontraba las palabras para darle algún tipo de explicación.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Bella? Estos días has estado muy rara, casi no me hablas y cada vez que te llamo me evades. Y ahora me llamas tan urgentemente. Noto en tu expresión, y más en tus ojos, que algo pasa, no me puedes mentir, te conozco mas que a mi mismo. —Era la verdad, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso. ¿En qué momento me enfrasqué tanto en mi investigación, que olvidé por completo a mi novio? Al que estaba completamente segura que era el amor de mi vida. Temía que llegara algún momento en el que mi estúpida actitud lo alejara de mí.

Los minutos pasaban sin ser llenados por palabras, solo por las respiraciones y los latidos acompasados de nuestros corazones. Suspiré profundamente.

—Sé que pedir perdón es patético decirlo en este momento, pero de verdad lo siento. —Agaché un poco mi cabeza, y casi al instante sentí cómo su mano tomaba mi mentón entre sus dedos y me alzaba el rostro para mirarme. Me sorprendió sentirlo tan inesperadamente. Dejó un corto beso en mis labios.

—Tranquila, no hay por qué pedir perdón. Te amo —susurró contra la comisura de mi boca.

—Te extrañé tanto. —Y era la verdad. Ahora que caía en la realidad, habían pasado ya diez días y su ausencia había dejado un vacío en mi corazón que ahora nuevamente con sus besos y caricias se estaba llenando poco a poco. Tal vez la distancia en la que habíamos estado era la causante de los malos sueños—. También te amo.

El roce de su piel era la sensación más placentera que podía haber experimentado en mi vida. Su contacto cálido me causaba una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago; podría parecer una adolescente, pero poco me importaba eso. Se sentía realmente bien; incluso hasta en sueños lograba ese efecto en mí. Las imágenes de la espantosa pesadilla vinieron a mi mente, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar estremecerse. Las manos de Edward sobre mi espalda baja ejercieron presión, y por un momento me obligaron a olvidarme de esos recuerdos.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, los besos se volvieron cada vez más demandantes; no es que no hubiéramos hecho el amor antes, pero esta era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera entre sus brazos.

Sus manos sobre mis costados, mi espalda, brazos y vientre se volvieron mucho más rudas, sin sobrepasar los límites de hacerme daño. Sus labios carnosos repasaban suavemente el contorno de mi rostro, pasando con delicadeza su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, donde un suspiro por su parte me hizo estremecer y soltar un pequeño jadeo.

—Lo he visto en tus ojos, ahora que sabes la verdad. — ¿A qué se refería? Realmente no le estaba entendiendo—. Me conocerás cómo soy en realidad. Me conocerás por completo, Bella. Por fin ha llegado el momento.

De su garganta salió un gruñido, que en vez de asustarme tuvo un efecto bastante húmedo en mí.

—No se a qué te refieres —murmuré de manera entrecortada. Mis manos con torpeza acariciaban su espalda, que aún sobre la tela se podía sentir el calor que irradiaba.

Lentamente, se deslizó por mi cuello, el raspar de la ligera capa de barba me provoca completo éxtasis. Mis manos por su parte se apoderaron de su cabello, jugar con sus mechones mientras me tocaba era aún más excitante.

—Ya caerás en cuenta de ello.

Las ropas pronto estorbaron, desapareciendo al paso de las caricias de fuego. Sentí la longitud completamente dura de su enorme erección contra mi vientre, sus labios en ese momento devoraban a los míos. Con mi lengua repasé el contorno de los suyos, y mis dientes jalaron con delicadeza su labio inferior; saboreando cada vez más de él. Sentí las suaves vibraciones de un fuerte gruñido formándose en lo profundo de su pecho contra mis duros y sensibles pezones, eso logró sacar de mí otro placentero jadeo.

No sé en qué momento ya me tenía recostada sobre el sillón ocupante de gran parte de la sala, y el paradero de los almohadones no importaba en ese momento. Abrí un poco más mis piernas sintiéndome lista para recibirlo; concediéndole el suficiente espacio para que su cuerpo se posicionara encima del mío y con suavidad entrara en mí. La punta de su pene empezó a abrirse camino hacia mi interior, y cómo lo esperaba: fue con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

Nuestras bocas se unieron en un ardiente beso, hubo un momento en el que sus labios succionaron mis senos erectos, su lengua hacía gran trabajo dibujando deliciosos caminos a su paso. Las arremetidas poco a poco fueron subiendo el ritmo, podía sentir cómo su miembro rozaba por completo cada parte de mi vagina. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar, la humedad de nuestros sexos mezclados con sus gruñidos me llevaron al completo éxtasis. En mi interior se desató un placer extraordinario, una bomba explotó por completo. Jadeé justo lo necesario para hacerle saber que había llegado, aminoró sus embestidas, mientras pequeños temblores del increíble orgasmo surcaban mi cuerpo. Aun así no dejó de moverse dentro de mí, podía sentirlo entrar, salir y hacer círculos dentro; eso me estaba sobreexcitando, y mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más caliente.

Con cuidado y sin salir aún de mi, pasó mi pierna derecha hasta juntarla con la izquierda, dejándolo atrás mio. Sentí cómo continuaba nuevamente sus embestidas con lentitud; en esta posición la fricción era mayor, sus manos acariciaban con suavidad mis senos, que en este momento estaban tan sensibles que dolían, pero sus caricias los alentaban. La humedad de sus labios dejaba besos exquisitos por mis hombros y espalda. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi sexo, dos de sus dedos masajearon en pequeños círculos mi clítoris mientras me penetraba. Una sensación de electricidad recorrió cada vertebra de mi columna, cada estocada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, certera y profunda. Una nueva y deliciosa sensación empezó a formarse en mi estómago; una sensación que iba creciendo hasta limites casi insoportables.

Juro que en ese momento cualquier superficie bajo nuestros cuerpos o cualquier cosa a nuestro alrededor desapareció y dejó en su totalidad de tener real importancia. Me sentí flotar sobre el mismo paraíso, o si era el infierno ya poco me importaba. Algo mínimamente parecido a una bomba nuclear se desató en mi interior, arrasando con todo a su paso. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo trabajaron unidos para tensarse antes de desatarse y quedar en una situación completamente invertebrada sobre lo que fuera que me sostuviera después de la explosión.

Todo quedó en silencio. Solo roto por una suave voz —que bastante conocía yo— susurrándome en la lejanía.

"_Los sueños no son solo sueños, son la llave que abre nuevos mundos. Son la revelación de la verdad"._

En ese instante, imágenes de un pasado casi olvidado, de sueños que creía borrados, se agolparon en mi mente. Me empecé a ver desde otra prospectiva, ya no era yo, era mi alma la que me miraba en tercera persona.

.

.

Tenía quince años. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi viejo hogar en Salitre, entre mis manos tenía un pequeño diario —qué rápido me había olvidado de él—. Escribía frenética sobre el papel rosa del librito. Me acerqué y miré sobre su hombro. Al parecer, no notaba mi presencia.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy soñé con un extraño, pero apuesto muchacho. La verdad no sabría distinguir su edad, parecía de poco más de veintisiete años. Era alto, de un cuerpo realmente bien formado, aunque la ropa lo ocultara, al parecer hacía mucho ejercicio. Su desordenado cabello, de un color cobre extraño pero hermoso, y sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos._

_Sentía que debía tener pánico, me cautivó con su sonrisa ladina. Me dijo que no debía temer… Su acento era tan varonil._

_Me encantaría volver a soñarlo, me dijo que vendría constantemente a mis sueños, pero ¿quién le cree a una invención de mi mente? Solo fue un sueño. Pero cómo ruego porque sea real._

Todo se volvió un borrón y oscuridad, hasta que ante mí apareció otra imagen mía escribiendo en el mismo diario. Mi cabello castaño, notablemente más largo, caía sobre mis hombros. Tenía diecisiete años.

_Querido Diario:_

_El chico del que te he contado todo este tiempo, el de mis sueños, ya no solo me visita cuando estoy dormida; ahora me visita por las noches. Se hace presente en mi cuarto, aunque no tengo idea de por dónde se mete si mi ventana está siempre cerrada. Miro a un lado y cuando volteo simplemente esta ahí, sonriéndome. Muchas veces me ha hecho tener sustos de infarto._

_Sé que parece extraño, y sí, sé que puede dar miedo, pero él me genera confianza. Es tan espectacular, con él puedo ser yo. Al parecer, conoce tantas cosas de mí que en realidad no le he contado, pero según él siempre ha estado a mi lado, y yo le creo._

_Ahora sé que los sueños son reales._

… _Creo que estoy enamorada._

Todo negro nuevamente, para aparecer en la misma habitación el día antes de mi cumpleaños dieciocho.

Esta vez, estaba sentada en el centro de mi cama, y un hombre al que aún no le veía el rostro estaba frente a mí. Al parecer, no eran conscientes tampoco de mi presencia. Tenía mis manos entre las suyas, las acariciaba con delicadeza.

—_Llegó el momento de que olvides lo que hemos vivido._

—_Pero no lo quiero, ni te quiero olvidar. —En mi voz había una mezcla de dolor y súplica. Escuché cómo él rio en medio de la oscuridad, una risa hermosa casi celestial ¡Dios! Como amaba su sonrisa. Alzó su mano y rozó el contorno de mis mejillas. _

—_Es por tu seguridad, Bella, soy peligroso para ti. Y si llega el momento en el que recuerdes todo, ese, será el momento de nuestro final o de nuestra eternidad. Eres única, cariño, tu vida habría concluido hace catorce años, reté al destino. Estás aquí desequilibrando la balanza del universo._

—_Aún no lo termino de entender, Edward. _

—_Formo parte de una legión de seres, de espíritus devoradores de almas. Devoramos las almas humanas para poder sobrevivir eternamente. Tu alma iba a ser devorada e ibas a morir. Es como una balanza, la vida y la muerte; muere alguien, y alguien al otro lado del mundo nace. Ese es el curso universal. _

"_Desde que naciste supe que serías para mí, pero tan pronto llegó tu hora, a tus cortos cuatro años, y yo no lo podía permitir. Me duele haberte encadenado a mí de esta manera, pero soy un ser egoísta. Me perteneces desde el mismo momento en que salvé tu alma, y eso significa que estaremos juntos; encadenados hasta el final, ya sea en la dicha o en el dolor."_

.

.

Tuve lo que tanto buscaba frente a mí durante toda mi vida, y nunca me di cuenta. Como bien dice el dicho: «Sentada en el burro y preguntando». Decidí que no me importaba lo que él fuera, lo único importante para mi era permanecer a su lado; lo amaba incluso mas que a mi misma y él me amaba a mi, ¿Qué podría salir mal cuando nos amábamos tanto?

A partir de ese momento, Edward y yo huíamos —como si eso fuera posible—; nunca estábamos seguros, hasta que llegaba el día, único día del año, en el que podíamos andar tranquilos. Podíamos camuflarnos entre los vivos, los muertos, las brujas, los inmortales. Se convirtió en nuestra costumbre cada 1 de noviembre regresar a California.

Pero este año era diferente, lo supe al instante de pisar el camino que llevaba a la gran mansión en la que vivía Edward a las afueras de la ciudad en la madrugada del Día de muertos. Era la primera vez en tantos años de conocerlo que iba a su casa. No entendía por qué hasta ahora me traía a este sitio, siempre me había causado curiosidad, pero siempre se negaba con excusas, llego un tiempo en el que me rendí y dejé de insistir.

La casa era majestuosa, y se podría decir que reflejaba verdadero terror; pero había algo más allá de la fachada grisácea, de los verdes musgos que se pegaban a las paredes, y de las enormes raíces sobresalientes de dos árboles sembrados muy cerca.

—Edward —susurré—. Tengo miedo —confesé, mi mano que estaba aferrada a la suya temblaba, en realidad todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Soltó una suave risita.

—Tranquila, aquí estamos a salvo. —Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hacia el interior de la estancia.

Con tres interruptores al lado de la entrada se encendieron muchas luces, iluminando cada parte que lo necesitara. Lo que dicen, que no debemos juzgar las cosas por el empaque, es verdadero y lo acababa de comprobar nada más entrar. Una gran sala comedor fue lo primero que vi; los muebles estaban en perfecto estado, ubicados en sitios estratégicos para generar la visión de un sitio más amplio. Grandes ventanales a los costados lograban que durante el día se aprovechara la luz solar. Un enorme pasillo conducía más al interior, y a cada costado de este había dos puertas de cada lado pertenecientes a algunas habitaciones, para finalmente llegar a desembocar en un hermoso jardín. En el segundo y tercer piso había tres habitaciones más, estratégicamente ubicadas, y cada una de las recámaras tenía una decoración distinta y especial. La cocina era grande y moderna, con los electrodomésticos empotrados en mesones envestidos en madera y un gran refrigerador plateado al costado derecho de la misma.

—Es hermosa —murmuré para mí. Sentí cómo me abrazaba por la espalda y hundía la nariz en mi cabello, era reconfortante que hiciera eso.

—Definitivamente —respondió. Su nariz repasó el contorno desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello, donde dejó un pequeño beso. Suspire y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mas a profundidad de la sensación, de su aliento adentrarse por mi espalda, logrando estremecer hasta la mas pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por cada rincón de la casa, y la sensación de déjàvu ahondó mi cuerpo. Regresé mi vista hacia donde estaba Edward, pero antes de que estableciera contacto visual con él, la penumbra nos cayó encima. Todo estaba oscuro, imposible hasta de ver mi propia mano a un milímetro frente a mi rostro.

Todo estaba nuevamente en silencio, me sentía completamente sola en la estancia y los brazos de Edward desaparecieron de mi cintura como por arte de magia. Me quedé inmóvil por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Edward —logré articular—. Edward, ¿Dónde estás? —La voz me temblaba, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Mi cerebro trabajaba al parecer más rápido de lo normal, y las imágenes de las escenas más espantosas se atropellaban en mi mente.

Tanteé a mi alrededor sin encontrar nada más que aire, una brisa mortecina me atravesó hasta los huesos. Esa misma brisa tomó forma y la sentí justo frente a mí, tan cerca que parecía rozarme y con sus brazos me tomó, envolviéndome y ejerciendo tal presión que parecía asfixiarme. Me llevé la mano al pecho, atravesando lo que fuera que aún me tenía aprisionada.

—Edward —logré murmurar entre dientes, con un poco de aire habitante de mis pulmones. Cerré mis ojos, y al momento en que los parpados cubrieron mis pupilas pude vislumbrar a Edward. Una sonrisa gigantesca habitaba en sus labios húmedos, sus blancos dientes parecían brillar. El brillo de su mirada estaba opacado por una fina capa negra.

—Ha llegado el momento. —Con pasos lentos y gráciles disminuyó la distancia que nos separaba. Y mi cuerpo inmóvil empezó a temblar.

Su lengua saboreó el contorno de su propia boca, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con solo oscuridad. Los volví a cerrar, y él seguía acercándose. Abrí y cerré mis ojos tantas veces como intento inútil por despertar de esa pesadilla, pero sabía que nada podía detener a la realidad.

Solo cerré por última vez mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la dulce y embriagadora sensación del beso de la muerte. Para perderme en el acto por última vez, en sus preciosos ojos cielo. Sus brazos me envolvieron, fundiéndome en él.

Mi alma poco a poco fue abandonando su sitio original, para entregarle su vida; esclavizarse a ese ser que amó y buscó desde siempre. Entregarse a quien siempre estuvo destinada.

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios; una sonrisa de misión cumplida. Una sonrisa de total entrega y felicidad por verlo satisfecho. Sonrisa que perduraría por siempre en mi cuerpo vacío.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Como te agradezco mi Ari por ayudarme a corregir mis locuras. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Te adoro**

* * *

**Gracias a mi querida hermana Sery por apoyarme :') bahhh eres la mejor hermana que nadie puede tener, gracias por animarme a escribir **

**TE AMITOOOO Bruja :3**

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Fue realmente bonito participar en el concurso, aprovecho para agradecerles a las chicas organizadoras por permitirme participar :D. **

**Es mi primer fic de suspenso, bahh no me salió tan bien pero lo intente jejeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y espero también con ansias sus opiniones ;)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
